Yukari Kureijī's childhood
by ShizukaMinori
Summary: My Naruto OC Yukari's childhood, which was relatively dark compared to most I suppose. Rated M for Gore. It leads up to where she mets my other OC Maiko at the Chunin Exams. Watch for me posting what happens at the Chuunin Exams within the month!


A cry rang out through the Kureijī household, a high pitched cry of a newborn. The members of the clan gathered around, smiling. "She's so cute." Two voices said at the same time. A male and a female. "She is, isn't she?" A more mature female voice said. "What are you going to name her, mother?" A young male voice around the age of five asked. "I will name her...Yukari Shizukana Kureijī ...She will have our last name, not your fathers." The mature female voice said. "Kowai, are you sure you don't want to give her Isuma's last name?" An old women said. "Of course I'm sure, Mother!" Kowai spat. "Now, Aneko and Ichiro, stay here." She told the two twins. "Nori and Yoi, head back to your rooms. Everyone else, leave." She ordered. The old woman scoffed. "Come on Grandmother, we should listen to mother." Nori said, taking Yoi's (who is Four years old) hand and their Grandmother's hand, leading them out of the room as everyone else began to clear out, leaving only Kowai, Aneko, Ichiro, and the newborn Yukari in there as Kowai began to explain about competing to become head of house one day. Yoi glanced back at the door, a hint of anger in her eyes. _"Now she's going to get all of the attention."_ She thought.

_**Thirteen Years Later**_

Three people walked into the Kureijī household. Aneko, Yukari, and Ichiro. "Mother! We're home!" Yukari (now Thirteen) said, setting down her stuff. "Mother?" She called again. Aneko and Ichiro, (now 20), glanced at each other in concern. Yukari shrugged slightly. "Maybe she's just asleep." She muttered. "Nori-kun?" Aneko called, walking over to Nori's room with a book in hand as a present. She let out a scream, dropping the book when she saw what was in the room.

"I will follow where you lead." Nori said, looking up at their mother who was holding a katana, before Kowai pushed it straight through his heart, watching as his eyes turned into souless black orbs as the life left his body. "W-What's wrong, Oneesan?" Yukari asked, walking behind her. She saw a glimpse of Nori's body as Aneko turned around. "Listen, run...run far from here." She began. "I love you, Yukari-chan...remember tha-" She said, before their mother came from behind and sliced through Aneko's abdomen, blood coming out of Aneko's mouth and some getting onto Yukari's face.

"Oneesan!" Yukari cried as Ichiro grabbed her, running to a hiding spot, placing Yukari in there. "You stay here while I go get some help." He whispered, before shutting the door and running for help. Yukari shivered, staying in the closet. Within a few minutes, she heard and saw the closet door, and assumed it was Ichiro. "I found you, child." Kowai cackled. "I heard about you practicing Ninjutsu...I strictly forbid you, but what did you do? You did it anyways!" She screamed. "Aha, this will be your punishment...watching the others die and now...I'll kill you!" She added, laughing manically before sudden a blade sliced her in half, blood spurting all over Yukari and Kowai's dead body falling ontop of her.

Yukari pushed the body off, looking horrifed and up at who had rescued her. It was Yoi, looking petrifed at what she had done. "Y-Yoi-chan?" Yukari whispered softly, shuddering from the tears she was holding back. She sat there in the pool of blood as Yoi seemed to be petrifed. The left half of her was soaked in blood, staining the pure white hair permanently. Soon enough, Ichiro and their grandparents were standing behind Yoi, looking at the pale, miserable, and frightened child in front of them. "Obaa-san...Ojii-san" Yukari said, looking up at her Grandparents. "I'm sorry, Yukari-chan." Her Grandparents said quietly.  
_**About five months later**_

"Freak! Whats up with your eyes? They're two colors!" A boy teased. "And so is her hair. It's so ugly!" A girl teased. "What should we call her?" The boy asked. "How about tainted snow, what do you think about that Kenta?" The girl said. "I agree,Natsumi." Kenta replied. Natsumi took a fistfull of Yukari's hair and tugged her down towards her. "Such tainted and ugly snow has no purpose in this life." She teased. "No wonder your mother tried to kill you...she probably couldn't bear the sight of you." She added. Yukari jerked herself up, some hair ripped out of her head as she turned to swing on the girl. As the fist made contact with Natsumi's face, Kenta grabbed Yukari.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Kenta shouted, shoving Yukari into a desk. "She should know when to hold her tongue!" Yukari shouted back, before leaping at Kenta's throat, choking and hitting the boy at the same time. It was a few minutes of people crowding around them in horror before the teacher walked in. "What's going on here!?" He shouted, pushing his way through the crowd before spotting Yukari and Kenta in the middle. At this time, Kenta had managed to get up and was fighting back. Yukari and Kenta both looked pretty beaten up, and Yukari finally kicked him in the genital area, causing him to go down. The teacher grabbed Yukari and dragged her off, setting her in a corner and ordering her to remain there as he went to check on Kenta.

"Hitoshi-sensei! She just attacked me and Natsumi for no reason! We were standing here, minding our own business when she attacked!" Kenta told Hitoshi. _"You lying bastard!"_ Yukari thought, glaring up at Kenta as everyone in the class gave what they 'saw'. When Hitoshi turned around, Kenta and Natsumi both smirked at Yukari. "Yukari, come with me." Hitoshi said, helping her up and walking off into the hallway with her. "It wasn't like that at all!" Yukari said. Hitoshi looked at her with a softened expression. "Then explain to me what happened." He said. "They were insulting me! Then they said something about my mother!" Yukari explained shortly. "They put their hands on me first!" She added. Hitoshi simply nodded at first.

"The class has told me something different though." Hitoshi explained. "How can everyone be saying the same thing as Kenta and Natsumi if it isn't true?" He asked. "They're siding with them because they're cowards!" Yukari said. "They're afraid of them!" She added. Hitoshi sighed. "I have to go with what everyone else was saying. It's pretty obvious Kenta is much more injured than you." He said. "Hitoshi-sensei!" Yukari pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. "There is nothing else on this matter, Yukari. "Hitoshi said sternly, before walking back into the classroom.

_**Seven Months Later**_

A 14 year old Yukari stood in front of the entrance to Konohagakure, staring into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "So, this is the famous Konohagakure?" She asked quietly. Kenta and Natsumi looked at her, rolling their eyes. "You three! Over here!" Their sensei, now Tsutomu-sensei, called to them. Yukari was too busy looking around to notice her two fellow teammates and their sensei had left her. She felt a tug on her arm and looked down. "Your team is going off without you." A girl with fiery red hair and a particularly short stance told her.

Yukari nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly, before walking off towards her team. "Damn..I was hoping we could lose her." Natsumi muttered to Kenta as they entered the room in which they would take the first part of the Chunin Exams. Yukari took a seat next to the girl she had previously seen outside. _"She has to be like, ten...why is she taking the Chunin Exams?" _She thought, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Ibiki Morino looked over everyone in the room. "The First Part of the Chunin Exams is a written test, which is in front of you now. You must answer the questions, each question missed takes away two points. There are ten questions, and if you reach 0 points, you will not pass." He explained. "If you answer the Tenth Question incorrectly, you will not allowed to be able to take the test again. However you can opt to not answer the Tenth Question and try again next time." He added. "If there are no questions, you can begin."


End file.
